Love you to death HibariXReader
by SwissGem96
Summary: Girls were afraid of you , guys thought you were weak and pathetic , but you didn't care because no could intimidate you no one expect Hibari Head Pain of Nammimori Middle School. HibariXReader One shot. Read and review.


Hibari Kyoya Head Prefect of Namimori Middle school…More like Head Pain of Namimori Middle school. You scowled watching him as he proudly stood at attention singing the school song with pride. Well he can shove his pride up his hairy-

'[Name]...!' He said slowly in between his clenched teeth cutting off your obscenities. 'You're not singing it...'He said slowly.

Instinctively you started to shout out the words of the school song earning a few snickers from everyone around you. 'Properly!' He snapped at you harshly silencing everyone and your voice. Fifty seconds left for the song to end, and also your life.

You bowed quickly as it ended as you dispersed quickly into the crowd praying he won't find you. You hated him because he intimidates you and no one intimidates you, nevertheless you still didn't learn to keep your mouth shut especially when your life depended on it.

'[Name]...Have you seen Hibari-san anywhere...' said Tsuna ambushing you in the corridor. 'H-H-Hibari...I haven't seen him anywhere...Have you?' You said stuttering glancing around nervously. 'No...I just thought you had because you're in the same grade as him…anyway thank you…Il tell him you were searching for him' He said running away quickly before you could protest. 'Oh...Schmuck...'you muttered in exasperation throwing your hands in the air.

You entered the class earning a few glares as usual. Girl friends you had none. You scared the hell out of them. You had punched almost every one of them except Kyoko for Tsuna's sake.

The bell rang as you gathered your books messily as your [h/c] fell against your face. You cursed it for being so [h/type] as you quickly put the loose strands behind your ear.' Herbivore...' said a familiar voice as you whined. You slowly turned around to have the familiar tonfa's lash towards you. You dodged it as you held the book defensively across your face. 'You're learning, Herbivore One hour detention for disrespecting the school anthem...' He said patriotically while you rolled your eyes. 'I'll seriously bite you to death, [Name]...'He said harshly while you winced.

You stared heavily at the clock trying to keep awake but Hibari was in front of watching you making sure you suffered every minute of it .You groaned realizing this is what he did every day , every little thing you did he was sure to punish you.

'[Name]...Come here...' He said slowly in your mind. You groaned slowly in reminiscence. But there was another part which you didn't recognize... Hibari cornering a girl enveloped in a passionate kiss with him as she loosened the tie on his uniform .You hope that girl had mouthwash. You peered closer realizing the girl was you.

'Noooooo...' You screamed loudly as your voice echoed throughout the corridors as you awoke from your dream. '[Name] you fell asleep...Two hours detention tomorrow afternoon...' said Hibari standing infront of you. You groaned. 'You drool in your sleep...'He said smirking. You quickly wiped the corners of your mouth as you stared down embarrassed. You stared at his tie, it was loosened.

You did what you did best in detention; trying to stay awake. Hibari wasn't here yet, you might as well catch a few ZZZZZ's. 'I wasn't dreaming about you!' You yelled as the sound of the tonfa's echoed through your ears. Hibari smirked staring at your flustered form. 'What was I doing in it...?' He said slowly. 'None of your business.' You snapped at him harshly. 'So you were dreaming about me...' He said chuckling while you blushed furiously. You could feel your cheeks heating up in anger, how dare he manipulate you like that. Two can play at that game.' You don't want to know...' You said playfully as you bit your lip. 'Humor me...'He said leaning back on his chair. 'I was hammering your head with your own tonfa's!' You screamed at him harshly while you smiled triumphantly. 'Too bad...That's not what I would've done if you were in my dreams, Herbivore...' He said calmly. 'Pervert!'You shouted at him laughing. He shook his head slowly as he smirked.

**2 WEEKS LATER**

You sat on the lunch table alone as you munched on your sandwich with one hand as you read your favorite book on the other. All of a sudden you heard the school song as you stood up instinctively but sat down quickly realizing it was Hibird. You glanced around Hibari was nowhere to be seen .You sat down slowly as you fed him a piece of your bread as he started to sing the school song. He was so cute. You bent towards him as he touched your nose with his beak. 'You're cute...but I hate that song...'you said stroking the delicate feathers on his head. 'Herbivore, what do you think you're doing?' He snapped at you glowering. You picked Hibird as he jumped on to your palm. You kissed Hibird as you lifted him up to Hibari's shoulder.' Herbivore, I'll bite you to death. Detention for one hour...' You said slowly before he could say anything, you were sick and tired of him and detention.

'What's wrong, herbivore? 'He said demandingly.' I'm tired , Hibari , two hours detention every single day , I'm sick of this , I didn't even do anything wrong , Why do you always pick on me..' You said slowly whining pathetically showing your soft side. Hibari stared at your weak form; your head sprawled across the table. 'You look pathetic...Go to sleep...' He said slowly as he turned away from you. 'You're letting me sleep in detention? 'You said surprised. He glared at you while you squeaked and fell asleep.' Good night, Herbivore...'He said slowly.

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Hibari was nice to you in his way, like you could eat food, read a book, anything you want in detention if you didn't make a noise while doing so. Hibari would silently read a book sometimes sitting next to you while you fell asleep drooling on the table.

'Hey, Hibari have you read-'

'Yes, I have...'

'How about-'

'That too...' He said chuckling.

Hibari tended to pick on you more, the detention hours were made longer and so was the time you spent together even though he didn't say much at all.

But one day he didn't call you out. Instead of practically leaping of joy, you were only filled with fear. What if something happened to him? You raced through the corridors trying to find him but you found Hibird. You held him as you put him on your shoulder as you started to run towards the infirmary, the only place he could be.

There he was sprawled sleepily on the bed in his black pajamas. You couldn't help but giggle when you saw him look so harmless and adorable. 'Herbivore...'He said slowly as he sat straight on the bed. He wasn't adorable any more. 'I'm sorry...'you said backing up against the wall. Hibird squeaked his way towards Hibari.

'They said I have a severe fever so I'm staying here, but you're skipping class, that's a violation, detention afternoon.' Hibari said slowly. While you groaned in annoyance.' But I came to see you. .'You protested.

After talking back to him, you spent detention in his infirmary room .Everyday you brought roses to fill in the vase even though he protested.

Tsuna entered the room slowly.

'Bye Tsuna...'you said kissing his cheeks as you exited the room as a single petal fell. The next day you found Tsuna in a worse situation than he was yesterday.

The bell rang as you walked towards the lunch tables. A group of girls passed by you as the leader walked towards you asking for a punch.

'We just came to tell you that Hibari-kun was playing with you all along, he obviously likes older girls...like me...' She said scornfully as the words pierced your heart. Normally you didn't care what others said to you but this was about Hibari and she called him Kun!

You smiled sweetly at her as you retracted your fist and plunged it deep in to her face while you laughed and walked away trying to hide your wounded pride, because all these days all you thought about was how you thought Hibari treated you differently than the others and how he never tried to hit you with his tonfa's again.

How Hibari played with your emotions and to think you thought you could actually change him or to be the only person to see his soft side.

'[Name]…I need to talk to you...' said Hibari sternly but with a slight stammer to his tone.' Stop crowding, herbivores...'He snapped at the crowd gathering as he clutched your hand and pulled you towards a corner.

'What do you want...'you said irritably as you crossed your arms.

'Herbivore, do you like me...I mean...'He said slowly losing the demanding tone in his voice as he stuttered at the end. 'What are you talking about...' You said in annoyance as your eye twitched.

'What I meant to say is, I...I...Damn it herbivore ….'He said as he turned away.

'I like you….because you like me… my pride wounded because I finally gave into feelings and that I finally fell for someone like you...'Hibari said softly loud enough only for you to hear.

Someone like you? The anger inside you finally bursted, even though it was supposed to sound sweet especially for you because you felt something inside for him, but now all you felt was disgust. He said it in the most despicable way ever like you were weak and pathetic.

But you weren't.

Because he was the only one who made you feel wanted.

Finally you lashed out your anger on him 'You think I'm an idiot, you think I'm weak and pathetic, you confessed to me in the most despicable way possible...How can you even expect me to like you? '

Hibari's face turned cold just like his ice cold heart which you believe you melted, but you were wrong.

'So it's a no... .'Said Hibari sternly.

'Of course it's a no….I would shoot me of fear if you were my boyfriend...'you shouted at the top of your lungs as you held back the tears of rage forming in your eyes.

Hibari glanced around to notice a crowd of people around you and him now. Reluctantly he retracted his tonfa's in anger as he lashed it at you. You held the tonfa's tightly in your hand as you stared into his eyes as you both were inches away from each other's lips.

'I'm not a toy, Hibari...'you said softly as the pain throbbed in your right palm as it began to bleed as you clutched the tonfa's tighty.

You winced in pain as you realized he had retracted chains out of the tonfa's and that they were dug deep into your skin.

You smirked at him hatefully before falling towards the ground.

You woke up wincing in pain as you felt a bandage wrap around your hand. You groggily opened your eyes noticing it was Hibari.

'How ironic, you hurt me and now you're healing me...'you muttered weakly laughing bitterly. Hibari didn't say a word as he carefully held your hand as it would break into a thousand pieces.

You pulled your hand away from him weakly as you turned away from him on the bed.

'I told you she wouldn't like me ...'He whispered slowly towards Hibird. You pretended not to hear this.

He held your bandaged hand again as he gazed thoughtfully towards it realizing he's the one who did that to you. You still didn't turn towards him as you curled up against the pillow.

'[Name]...'He said slowly but sternly it almost sounded like an army general trying to be soft.

You couldn't take it anymore; you dug your face into your pillow as you finally let your tears fall down stubbornly.

Hibari stared at you, the weak pathetic creature he had begun to love but yet you rejected him in the harshest way possible. What was wrong with the way he confessed…He told the truth.

He slowly stroked your head the way he treated Hibird with care. You instantly turned around in surprise at Hibari's care towards you forgetting the tears streaming down your face.

He instantly pulled off his tie as he wiped your tears without saying a word having the same stern expression over his face.

'Hibari…why are you still nice to me.?'You said slowly your voice cracking.

'My feelings for you haven't changed , Herbivore..You can hate me all you want but I'll keep fighting for you until the end...then at least on your death bed you will have to agree because I'll bite you to death until you say yes.' He said sternly but there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

'But I thought you like older girls..'You said slowly , no matter how much you tried the mask the feelings you had inside it never worked because you were well a girl.

'I do...but you're an exception..'He said sternly.

'You know I'm considering my options here…'You said irritably.

'I know.'

Did you have feelings for him…was there still a spark that hadn't died yet. Can you love him..

Hibari stared deep in your eyes trying to force an answer out of you but backed down realizing he just intimidates you.

You recalled what she said but staring into his eyes you knew he never would. You know he's going to kill for doing this but what the heck…

You clutched the collars of his shirt as you kissed him quickly but passionately on the lips .He kissed you back roughly as you bit his lip in annoyance.

'I'll bite you to death for that , [Name]..'He said slowly.

'You smirked at him.

'Not if I do it first ..' You said cheekily as you pressed the nurse's button as a quick getaway.

He glanced at the annoying beeping.

'You are so dead , later…but Herbivore…I'm glad you said yes..' He said slowly before leaving the room kissing you chastely on your forehead.

'Hibari …Before you leave just know that I'll love you to death.' You said slowly.

'You better or else..'He said smirking as he pressed the tonfa's lightly on to your cheek as he kissed you softy on the lips smiling within.


End file.
